A Brother to a Sister as a Master to an Apprentice
by Zutara Magic
Summary: Luke and Leia crash on a remote planet near a Separatist blockade. Anakin finds out a rushes to save his children before the Sith find them.


**_Ok I just needed to do a Star Wars something. I ask that you please leave a comment if you see any grammar or spelling errors. I wrote completely from scratch and I think it turned ok. Enjoy!_**

A Brother to a Sister as a Master to an Apprentice

The rain continued to fall as I whacked at the long vines in my path.

"Stupid ship. Stupid weeds. All of this because my dumb brother wouldn't listen to me," I said to myself. "Mom would have made him do it. Even master would have. But no. He can't listen his sister. And now Im stuck on this forsaken planet because he thinks he can do everything by himself," I mumbled.

My blue lightsaber fizzed a little every time something hit it.

"Ugh! I can't see a thing. Where is that flashlight?" I said extinguishing my lightsaber and placing the hilt back on my belt.

Then I began feeling around for the little light.

"Ahh here it is," I said unclipping the light from my belt and pushing up on the little switch.

"This is one weird area," I said shining it on the land and above.

I shined the light behind me and gazed at my still unconscious brother lying on the mossy terrain. The Tie-Fighter was still above the water surface, but I wasn't sure how much longer it would stay.

"This is hopeless!" I said plopping down on the wet ground. "It's all the same. Trees, vines, water, and muck. How will we ever get out of this one? If dad where here he fix that ship and we would be out of here in the blink of and eye. Luke could fix it to probably, but he's still sleeping like a baby," I groaned. I got up and walked back over to Luke.

"Luke! Luke! Wake up now and fix this ship! I want to go home!" I shouted. He still didn't move.

"Luke!" I shouted as loud as I could in his ear.

"What!" he said sitting up so suddenly, we conked heads.

"Ouch!" I said falling back.

"Ugh Leia! How times do I have to tell you. Don't yell in my ear! I'm telling mom," Luke said standing up.

"Yeah well your never get me in trouble unless we can get off this planet," I said, rubbing my forehead.

"What happened?" he asked looking at the ship.

"You have no one to blame but yourself. If you would have listened to me and turned on B-49, we would have made it across the blockade. But no. You said that dad had taught you a lot about being a pilot and that you could do it by yourself. I'm going to tell dad 'if' we get back home," I said.

"Well don't get your hopes up so high. Did you try the comlink?" Luke asked.

"No. I forgot mine. And yours got lost when I dragged you out of the ship. There might still be one in my cockpit," I said.

"Well go see if there is one there. Try to contact dad, if you can find one, and I will use my new locater39 device dad made me to try and figure out where we are," Luke said heading off towards a small hill.

"But... It's in the water Luke," I said mostly to myself.

I have absolutely not problem with touching water and my dad has been teaching me how to swim since I was three. But let's just say this isn't the safest water around. Who knows what could be in there! But my mind made itself up. I took off my belt and left it on the mossy bank. Then I began to wade into the water. It wasn't that deep really. It only came up to about my waist. But still, there are things living in waist deep water. Another thing about the water was how hot it was. I felt like I was being cooked alive as I continued to wade towards the ship. Finally I was able to reach up and grab onto the ladder. I heaved my drenched legs up and over into my cockpit. I then began frantically searching for the comlink.

"Here it is. Ok now I will just put it in my shirt pocket... there. Now let's get out of this thing in case she sinks!" I said to myself, swinging my legs over the side and letting myself back down the latter. I then waded as fast as I could back to the shore.

"Luke! Luke can you hear me?" I shouted.

"Yeah! Did you get the comlink?" he shouted back.

"Yes. Did you figure out where we are?" I asked.

"We're on some planet called Dagobah. Have you ever heard of it before?" Luke said.

"Nope. Well I'm gonna try to contact dad," I said turning my attention to the comlink.

I flicked the power switch and then held the little device up for a signal.

"Come onnn. This has got work," I said, biting my lip.

"Anakin Skywalker here. Who's this?" said the familiar voice of my father.

"Daddy! It's me Leia. Me and Luke crashed on a remote planet near the blockade. Where are you?" I reported.

"Hang on Leia. What planet are you on? Did Luke use that locator39 I made him?" he asked.

"Yes he did. We're on a planet called Dagobah. It's mostly made up of water with very little land. It has a lot of trees and overgrowth," I said.

"Ok hang tight for a few minutes Leia. Me and Ashoka will be there soon. Stay near the ship and keep your weapons with you at all time. And above all STAY TOGETHER. I'll see you soon, love you," he said and then turned off his link.

"Love you to dad," I said putting the comlink back in my shirt pocket. Then I picked up my belt and put back around my waist.

"Luke! Luke where are you?" I called.

"I'm over here," he called back.

"I got dads frequency. Luke will you get over here," I said stomping my foot on the ground.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming," he replied.

I rolled my eyes and turned to back to the ship.

Suddenly I heard a big thump and a splash at which I whipped my head around.

Luke had tripped on a big vine and had started rolling down the hill and had fallen into the water at the base of it.

"Luke! Oh my goodness! Are you ok?" I cried running as close to the water as could near him.

"Hot! This water is burning! Leia help me out, before I get cooked alive," Luke yelled.

I putt my hands out and gripped them. Then with all the strength I had left in me, I hulled him out of the water. As soon as he was good and out I plopped on the ground.

"Luke are you ok?" I asked, slightly shaken.

"I think. What did dad say?" he asked coughing.

"Dad said that he will be here soon. He said he to by the ship and to stay together," I said.

"Ok. Oh and thanks. I owe you one," Luke said sitting up.

"Hmm. I think you owe me two," I said examining my fingernails.

"Two! Whatever for?" Luke asked.

"This Luke. Crashing the ship, losing our astromch, and failing our mission. Why didn't you listen to me?" I asked.

"I-I thought I could do things by myself. I wanted be like dad," he said hanging his head.

"Ok one. Feel better," I said grinning.

"I guess," he said.

Suddenly we heard a loud noise that startled both of us. We both stood up and then looked up. It was a ship that we recognized at once.

"It's dad!" I said.

The ship didn't land but it dropped a rope ladder. Someone was climbing down on it. We saw who it was and ran towards the ladder.

"Quick you guys hurry," our dad said taking my hand and pulling me up. Then he reached down and took Luke's hand. I climbed up the rope as fast as I could and at the top my master helped me up.

"Master Ashoka! Boy am I glad to see you," I said hugging her.

"Hey Leia. Where Anakin and Luke?" she asked.

"Their coming, I think," I said.

"Commander the humity from the planet is making it harder for us to hover. We need to move," Rex said from the controls.

"One second Rex," Ashoka said.

"Luke!" I cried and grabbed his hands.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He's coming," Luke replied.

Two hands then appeared and all three of us rushed to help him up.

"Ok Rex move up now!" Anakin called.

"Yes sir," Rex replied closing the door and pulling us up.

"I'm going to contact Padm'e and tell her we got them," Ashoka said leaving the room.

"Are you guys ok?" Anakin asked hugging us.

"We're fine dad. But me and Luke got burned from some of the toxic waters," I said rolling up my pants to show him my burns.

"And I got burned all over," said Luke pointing to his face.

"How did the ship crash?" Anakin asked.

I stepped back and put my hands on my hips.

"It was Luke's fault! I told him to have B-49 take us through the blockade but he wouldn't listen. He thinks he just knows everything," I said throwing up my hands.

"Now Leia. Luke is that true?" Anakin said.

"Yes. I'm sorry dad. I thought I knew what I was doing," Luke said looking down.

"You were just tying to do your best I know," dad said.

"How's Annika?" I asked.

"She is doing fine. I'll bet you can't wait to meet her," dad replied.

"Who's Annika?" Luke asked.

**_Like it? Tell me what you thought!_**


End file.
